Create Your Own SpartanElite
by Native1243
Summary: The title says it all. I suck at summaries but i think you'll find this pretty interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I need characters for a new story that I'm working on. You can submit your own Spartan/Elite. You can make as many characters as you want for it. I will choose the characters that I think are best. Below is a format for you to fill out for it. (BTW the exclusive part is the fact that you don't have a limit on your submissions and I will most likely accept most of the characters that you guys submit. I the next update ill do is with which characters I'm using and explaining the plot of the story.)

*=optional 

**UNSC Spartan  
><strong> 

First and last name:  
>*Middle name:<br>Age:  
>Codenames:<br>Height:  
>*Weight:<br>Hair color, length, etc:  
>Eye color:<br>Ethnicity:  
>Style of Helmet:<br>Shoulder Pieces:

Chest Piece:

Wrist Piece:

Visor Color:

Knee Guards:

Utility Add-on:

Main Armor Ability:

Main Two Weapons:

Armor Colors:

*Scars, deformities, etc: 

Things they're good at: 

Things they're bad at:

*Siblings:

*Relationship with sibs: 

*How he/she met friends: 

*Pet peeve: 

Character traits (proud, optimistic, etc): 

Faults and flaws: 

Good points: 

History: 

Evil/Good:

Friends (Can be any other OCs):

**Covenant Elite**

First and last name:  
>Age:<br>Height:  
>*Weight:<br>Rank (Ex. Minor, Zealot):

Main Armor Ability:

Main Two Weapons:

Armor Colors:

*Scars, deformities, etc: 

Things they're good at: 

Things they're bad at: 

*Pet peeve: 

Character traits (proud, optimistic, etc): 

Faults and flaws: 

Good points: 

History: 

Evil/Good:

Friends:


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys im just updating here to add some new things to this. I made it so that you can now sumbit ODSTs for the story and I realized that im still too few on Spartans and elites (not all of them can be zealots) anyway heres the update.

**ODST**

First and last name:  
>*Middle name:<br>Age:  
>Codenames:<br>Height:  
>*Weight:<br>Hair color, length, etc:  
>Eye color:<br>Ethnicity:  
>Main Two Weapons:<p>

Secondary Armor Color (Since ODSTs tend to have black as Primary):

*Scars, deformities, etc:

Things they're good at:

Things they're bad at:

*Siblings:

*Relationship with sibs:

*How he/she met friends:

*Pet peeve:

Character traits (proud, optimistic, etc):

Faults and flaws:

Good points:

History:

Evil/Good:

Friends (Can be any other OCs):


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys this is my last update before I publish the first chapter to my story: The Heroes of Harvest.

I still need about two more characters and then ill be good and that's about it. xD


	4. Chapter 4

Ok this one is the last update haha, I have all of the Spartan positions filled so now all I need are four ODSTs and a couple more Elites and I need some of them to be bad so yeah I'm gonna have to make some of the elites already submitted bad.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys im sorry it took so long but I finally managed to get all of the characters I need. My story will be out in a couple of weeks so bear with me here cause ive had to novels of my own creation to work on. Anyway here are the characters im using.

UNSC Spartans (Srry but I had to edit the kind of Spartans they were)

My Character – Nick (A921) Codename: Apollo (Spartan IV)

Stephen Clary (S392) Codename: Blaze, (Spartan III)

Samantha Reed (W165) Codename: Eagle (Spartan III)

Mark Reed (W164) Codename: Wolf (Spartan III)

Nova (S342) Codename: Titan (Unknown Spartan II)

Matthew Ashton (H428) Codename: Ash (Spartan IV)

Covenant (These elites are determined to finish the humans so they turned their backs on the Arbiters Leadership)

Kyurt Throk, Zealot

Nyar Ikanee, Ultra

Marelk Zarbar, Ultra

Reika Gaharee, Spec Ops

Rpaee Teo, Spec Ops

ODSTs

Blake Carson, Aether

Austin Hammond, Hotel

George Rogers, Bawlzy

Elara Ryan, Lara

So that's about it haha. The book will be about the Spartan/ODST team traveling to the Dyson Sphere near planet Onyx. They are to find and secure an ancient forunner artifact that the Covenant had found. The rest of the story will be in the story so you guys are going to have to wait. See ya soon xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys this isn't really an update. I decided to show you guys what I think Olympus Company Spartans look like. Forgive me if they don't look right. I didn't have all of the armor pieces so I improvised a little anyway here you go.

Sol Kidaro: .?fid=26793509&player=native1243

Samantha Reed: .?fid=26792851&player=native1243

Matthew Ashton: .?fid=26793371&player=native1243

Mark Reed: .?fid=26793311&player=native1243

Stephen Clary: .?fid=26792770&player=native1243

Nova Terra: .?fid=26792736&player=native1243


End file.
